A brincadeira de mal gosto
by runa cullen black
Summary: Edward e Emmett ficam em apuros com o papai Cullen. Jasper tira sarro e os irmãos aprontam pra ele. ATENCAO CONTEM SURRA DISCIPLINAR NAO SEXUAL, NAO GOSTA NAO LEIA.
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Jaspe.

-Jaspe, a mamãe perguntou, se você quer ir pro shopping conosco? - Rosalie perguntou encostada na porta do meu quarto.

-Não Rose, eu prefiro ficar aqui. - falei mexendo nos meus livros. Rose acenou com a cabeça e desceu pra sala.

Eu até que gostaria de sair um pouco de casa, mas não ficar vendo lojas de vestidos, credo. Minha mãe e minhas irmãs, estão indo comprar alguns vestidos pra ir no aniversários dos nossos "primos" Jane e Alec volturi. Mas não sei pra que comprar agora, o aniversario deles e daqui há três meses. Coisa de mulher.

Estou tentando fazer meu trabalho de geografia, mas não consigo me concentrar, Emmett e Edward estão brincando no quintal, e digamos que eles fazem muito barulho. Meu pai até se trancou no escritório, já que ele é a prova de som.

Uma vez meu pai foi disciplinar o Edie por ter desrespeitado a mamãe e como ele morre de vergonha que nos escutássemos ele chorando por causa de palmadas, papai nos pediu pra ir caçar e no meio da caca começou a cair uma tempestade com direito a granizo, ficamos encharcados e ficamos super gripados. Desde então, meu pai resolveu colocar a barreira a prova de som em todo o escritório.

Já estou frustrado por não conseguir fazer meu trabalho, arrumei meu material na mochila e a coloquei no meu ombro direito. Sai do quarto e fui pra porta do escritório. Dei duas leves batidinhas

-Entre major, está aberta. Meu pai disse, girei a maçanete e abri um pouco a porta colocando a cabeça pra dentro.

-Senhor, posso estudar aqui? Não consigo me concentrar com os meninos brincando no quintal. - pedi envergonhado por atrapalhar Carlisle.

-Claro filho, entre e feche a porta. - meu pai disse levantando de sua cadeira e pegou suas papeladas do hospital e as guardando na gaveta.

-Vem cá Jaspe, senta aqui. - meu pai disse mostrando sua cadeira.

-Não precisa se incomodar senhor, eu sento no chão...

-Bobagem filho, pode usar a cadeira e a mesa, já terminei o que precisava fazer aqui. Agora vou analisar um livro de medicina e posso perfeitamente me sentar no sofá.

-Tem certeza senhor?

-Jaspe, pare de se preocupar. E já está me irritando com esse senhor toda hora, eu sou seu pai e não seu chefe. - Carlisle me repreendeu.

Sentei e comecei a espalhar meu material pela mesa. Agora com esse silencio vou conseguir terminar meu trabalho.

[...]

Já fazia duas horas e ainda não terminei, deixei umas dez perguntas pra responder, mas não estava conseguindo. Confesso que não gosto muito de geografia. Merda, essas perguntas estão muito difíceis.

-Algum problema filho? - Carlisle me perguntou com uma voz angustiada.

Então percebi que minhas emoções estava por todo o escritório.

-Desculpe papai, vou me controlar.

-Tudo bem filho. Precisa de ajuda Jaspe? - papai perguntou levantando do sofá vindo ficando atrás da cadeira analisando meu trabalho.

- Um pouco, mas não quero te aborrecer com meus problemas senhor. - falei constrangido.

Quando olhei nos olhos de Carlisle, vi uma leve carranca, Carlisle franziu o cenho como quando vai dar uma bronca.

-Jaspe, quando você vai entender, que me preocupo com você. Sabe que estou aqui não só como pai e líder, mas como amigo, professor, companheiro. Irei te ajudar em tudo que precisar. Não fique envergonhado por pedir ajuda. Ok? - meu pai disse me dando um puxão na minha orelha. Ardeu um pouco, mas ele estava sorrindo.

-Sim papai. Eu sinto muito. - respondi quando Carlisle levantou a sobrancelha esperando minha resposta e dei uma leve massagem na minha orelha.

-Ótimo. Onde você está tendo dificuldades filho? - papai me perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava do meu lado.

-Bom pai, tenho até vergonha de dizer, porque como nos mudamos constantemente, eu deveria saber. Mas não consigo lembrar. - confessei sem olhar em seus olhos.

-Filho, é normal esquecermos certas coisas, até porque você só entrou na escola há três anos. Me diz as perguntas e vou te ajudar. – Carlisle disse me abraçando de lado.

-Hum, qual desses países não é africano? Falei a pergunta e mostrei as alternativas.

Papai me falou muitas coisas sobre a África até que eu consegui acertar a resposta. Era Arábia saudita.

Ficamos meia hora assim, até que finalmente terminei.

Carlisle levantou cadeira e eu comecei a guardar meu material na mochila. Quando eu estava saindo do escritório, lembrei-me de agradecer meu pai pela ajuda.

-Obrigado papai, sem você eu não teria conseguido terminar. - disse com timidez

Meu pai me abraçou fortemente e passava a mão em meus cabelos. Senti ondas de amor e carinho saindo do meu pai pra mim. Embora ninguém saiba, mas eu adoro esse contato com meus pais. Mas como faz pouco tempo que nos juntamos a família, ainda me sinto um pouco mal, como se eu fosse um intruso na família.

-Não precisa agradecer major, me procure sempre que precisar. – meu pai disse me soltando e me deu um beijo na testa. Virei as costas pro meu pai e comecei a andar até a porta do escritório, quando senti um tapa no meu traseiro. Olhei por cima do meu ombro confuso. Carlisle nunca me deu um tapa, nem de brincadeira.

-Suma daqui major, vá brincar com seus irmãos. - Carlisle disse fingindo estar bravo apontando pra porta. Dei um sorriso sem graça e sai do escritório e fui pro meu quarto guardar minha mochila.

Guardei a mochila no cabide detrás da porta e olhei meus irmãos pela janela. Eu sempre soube que eles apanhavam de Carlisle, mas eu nunca tinha levado um tapa. Será que ele teria coragem de me bater também? Senti minhas bochechas formigando com esse pensamento. Tomara que isso nunca aconteça. Sai do quarto e fui me juntar aos meus irmãos.

Pov. Carlisle

Jaspe saiu do escritório e percebi que ele tinha ficado sem graça quando eu lhe dei um tapa no bumbum de brincadeira. Faz uns oito anos que adotei meu major e minha pequena. No começo Jaspe não queria ficar conosco, mas ficou por que não queria ser um nômade. Demorou um tempo para que ele visse esme e eu como seus pais. Alice foi diferente, no dia que chegou já nos chamando de papai mamãe e me pedindo dinheiro pra comprar umas roupas novas, pois as delas e de Jaspe estavam sujas e rasgadas. No fim do dia, eu e minha esposa estávamos deitados na cama e muitos felizes. Conversamos sobre a adoção e como Alice foi engraçada, já chegando e pedindo dinheiro. Edward, Rosalie e Emmett, demoraram anos pra me pedir dinheiro, pois tinham vergonha, apesar que eles nem precisavam pedir, pois tinham de tudo.

Hoje Alice me leva a loucuras, minha pequena e muito compulsiva quando se trata de roupas e modas, ela faz questão de comprar roupas e sapatos pra todos nos. Até já levou umas belas palmadas quando passou dos limites. Sei que temos muito dinheiro, mas não podemos chamar atenção dos humanos. E sempre dou limites pra todos eles principalmente Alice, quando se trata de dinheiro.

Jaspe, nunca me pede nada, por isso eu o repreendi quando ele ficou com vergonha de pedir ajuda com sua lição de casa. Mas já dei leve castigos pra ele como passar o dia trancado no quarto ou alguns puxões de orelhas. Sei que Jaspe ainda não está familiarizado conosco, por isso estou relevando certas atitudes dele.

Não tinha mais nada pra fazer no escritório e não estava afim de ler, então ouvi as risadas dos meus meninos e resolvi ir passar um tempo junto com eles. Sai do escritório e fui pro quintal.

-Pai, podemos entrar na piscina? –Edward pediu quicando de ansiedade.

-Hum eu vou pensar. - disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Aahh paiii. - meus três meninos reclamaram irritados.

-Ok ok, mas só na piscina coberta, está frio e não quero ninguém doente. - mal terminei de falar e todos correram pra cobertura.

-EEeiii, não estão esquecendo de nada. - gritei cruzando os braços e lhe dando um olhar severo.

Os três viram pra mim confusos.

-O que estamos esquecendo pai? - Emmett perguntou sério, o que era raro pra ele.

-Seu velho aqui. –falei apontando pra mim mesmo fazendo um biquinho de manha igual ao que Edward faz.

Os três me deram olhares malignos e correram em minha direção, me pegando pelos braços e pernas.

-Nem pense nisso. - os advertir severamente. Sabendo o que eles iriam aprontar.

Mas não adiantou de nada, quando percebi estava sendo jogado na piscina com roupas e tudo mais. Emergi na agua, e meus três patetas estavam gargalhando.

-Engraçadinhos, pela brincadeira, vocês vão ficar um mês sem mesadas por estragarem minhas roupas e meu relógio. – briguei serio com os três os fazendo pararem de rir de mim e recebendo protestos indignados por parte dos três.

Tirei minhas roupas e ficando só de cueca e as estendi pro Jaspe pegar.

-Jaspe coloque as roupas na grade se não sua mãe vai nos matar e Emmett ligue o aquecedor a agua está muito gelada. - meus filhos fizeram o que pedi e tiraram suas roupas também ficando de cuecas.

Já que as meninas não estão em casa não vejo problema nisso. Eles pularam na agua e passamos um bom tempo em harmonia brincando na agua.

Como é bom passar o tempo com meus filhos, adoro ver seus rostinhos animados e felizes, e graças a deus ninguém aprontou nada. Ainda.

- Então vamos receber nossas mesadas pai. - mas esse menino tinha que estar na minha cabeça mesmo.

- Na minha mente de novo Edward Cullen? - repreendi bravo.

-Desculpe pai, foi sem querer.

-Engraçado filho, ultimamente sempre recebo a mesma resposta, porque será? E não, dessa vez eu não desculpo. - disse indo em sua direção ameaçadoramente, Edward congelou no lugar com os olhos arregalados de pavor e medo.

Cheguei perto como se fosse puxar sua orelha, mas em vez disso, eu o afoguei por alguns segundos sobre os risos divertidos do meu ursão e meu major e assim ficamos mais um tempo brincando na agua.

[...]

Depois que saímos da piscina mandei os meninos pro chuveiro e fui tomar meu banho. Minha doce Esme está demorando demais, tenho até medo, quando a fatura do meu cartão chegar.

Depois do banho desci pra cozinha e preparei um lanche pra todos nós, eu estou morrendo de fome e os meninos devem estar também. Fiz dez sanduiches de peito de peru e uma jarra de suco de laranja natural.

-Crianças, o lanche está pronto, desçam.

Emmett desceu correndo e já foi pegar um dos lanches que estava em seu prato. Meu ursinho é o que mais come nessa casa, por isso só no prato dele tinha quatro lanches. Jaspe e Edward também desceram e tomamos nosso lanches.

-Nossa, parece que vou explodir. - Emmett disse esfregando a barriga e depois soltando um arroto.

-Também, você come como um porco. - Edward resmungou.

-Aahh cala a boca bebezinho da mamãe. - Emmett o provocou.

Fiz de contar que não estava acontecendo nada, não quero brigar com ninguém.

-Retardado.

-Vai chupar chupeta, bebezao

-Idiota, estupido.

-Pelo menos não sou virgem.

-VAI SE FUDER EMMETT.

-JÁ CHEGA! Os dois na sala agora. - gritei furioso com as provocações e palavrões.

Os três me olharam assustados, até pareci que esqueceram que eu estava do lado deles.

-Não vou mandar de novo. - disse na porta da cozinha que dava pra sala.

...

Gostaram? Querem mais? Então mande seus comentários.

Bjkocas e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Por culpa da **Biasfa**, estou postando hoje. Rsrs

Adorei todos os comentários. Obrigada.

**Pov. Carlisle **

_**-Não vou mandar de novo**_. - disse severamente.

Emmett levantou primeiro, suspirando de medo. Edward continuou sentado e lagrimas escorriam por suas bochechas pálidas. Não me comovi, na hora de ficarem se insultando dentro da minha casa, sabendo que eu não admito esse tipo de linguagem, eles fazem, mas na hora de responder a mim, ficam com medo e choram...

Emmett caminhou lentamente e quando ele estava passando a porta da cozinha, eu descruzei os braços e agarrei seu cotovelo firmemente o virando de lado.

_**PAFT* **__auu_

_**PAFT* **__ aiii_

_**PAFT* **__ aooww_

-Nariz na parede agora mesmo mocinho, e não saia de lá até que eu diga que pode. - ordenei soltando seu cotovelo

Emmett correu pra sala esfregando o bumbum, só lhe dei três palmadas, mas bem fortes. Olhei pro meu caçulinha e ele já estava soluçando baixinho.

-Aqui Edward Cullen. - ordenei apontando pros meus pês.

Edward me olhou com olhinhos de cachorro abandonado querendo que eu tenha pena dele. Irritei me mais ainda por ele continuar parado e não me obedecer. Fui até Edward e o levantei pela orelha.

_**Quando PAFT* **__aaaiii_

_**Eu mandar PAFT* **__desculpaaa_

_**Obedeça PAFT* **__paraaaa_

-Entendeu Edward Cullen? -perguntei segurando seus ombros e dando uma leve sacudida.

-Sim senhor, descullpaaa.- Edward pediu chorando. O virei de lado novamente

_**PAFT* **__aaaiiii_

_**PAFT* **__aaaahhhh_

_**PAFT* **_owwnn

- Vá pra sala também, e no canto até outra ordem. - disse bravo e cansado. Edward correu pra sala. Pressionei o nariz com as pontas dos dedos e fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar. Senti leves ondas de calma me atingindo, olhei pro meu major.

-Obrigado filho, já estou bem melhor. - disse ao meu major. Que acenou com a cabeça.

-Hum, posso ir pro quintal senhor? - Jaspe pediu sério.

-Claro filho, mas não vá pra floresta. - disse estranhando meu filho.

-Sim senhor. - Jaspe disse e correu pro quintal.

Jaspe deve ter ficado sem graça com a cena que presenciou. Ele nunca tinha visto eu dar uma palmada sequer em seus irmãos, sempre fiz isso em privacidade. Depois converso com ele. Fui pra sala e sentei em minha poltrona, vendo meus filhos. Edward Ainda soluçava enquanto esfregava o traseiro. E Emmett estava parado. Peguei meu jornal e comecei a folheá-lo.

**Pov. Jaspe**

**Flash Black**

-Jaspe, vamos aproveitar o final da tarde e irmos pescar na lagoinha? - meu irmão Peter de dez anos perguntou animado.

-Melhor não Peter. O papai nos proibiu de sair sozinho pela floresta, esqueceu.

- Aahh vamos Jaspe, o pai está viajando e provavelmente só volta amanhã à noite. E a mamãe está muito ocupada com nossa irmãzinha. - Peter tentou me convencer.

Até que seria legal. Assim nós podíamos pescar uns peixes pro almoço de amanhã. Concordei e pegamos nossas varas de pescar e fomos pra lagoa

Ficamos por alguns minutos pescando calmamente, até que Peter resolveu me provocar, jogando uma bolota de barro em mim. Tentei desviar, mas não consegui e o barro acertou meu rosto. Fiquei furioso com meu irmão, meus olhos estão ardendo, não conseguia abri-los.

-É melhor você correr Peter whitolock enquanto é tempo, porque quando eu te pegar, vou te arrebentar de porradas,- avisei furioso, tentando limpar meus olhos com um pano úmido.

Escutei Peter engolindo em seco com minha ameça. Mesmo com os olhos limpos eu não conseguia enxergar nada, devia ter alguma coisa no barro.

- Aahhiiii.- escutei Peter gritando e logo depois barulho de algo caindo na agua.

-Socorrrooo... Jaspeeee... to afo...gaanndooo...

Meu irmãozinho pedia socorro desesperado e tossindo muito, provavelmente tenha engolindo a agua do riacho. Minha vista embaçada não estava ajudando.

-PETEERR. - escutei o grito do pânico do meu pai. Minha visão estava começando a melhorar.

Vi meu pai pulando na lagoa a procura do meu irmão que tinha afundado. Meu deus não deixe meu irmão morrer, eu nunca vou me perdoar se algo acontecer. Rezei em silencio enquanto via meu pai o procurando.

[...]

Finalmente depois de três longos minutos meu pai o encontrou e o tirou da lagoa. Meu irmão estava inconsciente. Meu pai tentou reanima-lo por alguns minutos até que ele acabou vomitando a agua que engoliu. Peter começou a chorar assustado. Meu pai olhou pra mim preocupado e quando percebeu que eu estava bem, ele começou a me fuzilar com aquele olhar severo. Senti minhas pernas tremendo de medo.

-Vamos embora. - meu pai disse por entre os dentes furioso.

Peguei nossas coisas enquanto meu pai pegava meu irmão no colo e fomos rapidamente pra casa. Chegamos antes do crepúsculo em casa. Meu pai me mandou esperar no quintal e foi levar meu irmão pra dentro de casa.

Fiquei sozinho, imaginando o que meu pai iria fazer comigo. Ele sempre diz que como sou o mais velho, tenho que cuidar e proteger meus irmãos mais novos, e que sempre tenho que dar o exemplo e sempre seguir suas regras. Meu pai vai me matar, eu quebrei as regras de não ir pra floresta e ainda levei meu irmãozinho comigo e ele quase morreu porque eu desobedeci meu pai. Eu poderia até dizer que tudo foi ideia do Peter, mas ai meu pai ia alegar que como sou o mais velho, eu deveria tê-lo parado e não ido junto com isso.

Meu pai saiu de casa ainda furioso e com um canivete na mão.

-Vá cortar duas varas resistentes e grossas, limpe- as e volte aqui. Você tem quinze minutos pra estar no celeiro à minha espera. - meu pai disse com raiva.

Peguei o canivete com aquela postura de corajoso, mas por dentro eu estava tremendo de medo. E fui cortar as varas. Quando eu encontrei as limpei e voltei rapidamente pro celeiro, se eu demorasse mais, era bem capaz, do meu pai vir atrás de mim com o chicote dos cavalos.

Entrei no celeiro e meu pai estava em pé com os braços cruzados, ele tinha empilhado dois fartos de feno, provavelmente para que eu me debruçasse sobre eles. Entreguei as varas e o canivete, e esperei suas instruções.

-Tire suas roupas de baixo e sobre os fenos. - pai ordenou e deu uma varada no ar pra ver se a vara era boa. Obedeci e esperei pelo meu castigo. Vi meu pai se posicionando do meu lado esquerdo e erguendo a vara.

_**SU ICH! * SU ICH! *SU ICH! * SU ICH! * SU ICH! ***_

As varadas desciam com força e velocidade no meu traseiro...

_**SU ICH! *SU ICH! * SU ICH! * SU ICH! *SU ICH! ***_

Meu traseiro queimava, parecia que estava sentando sobre uma fogueira...

_**SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! ***_

A dor estava ficando insuportável...

_**SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! ***_

Mordi os lábios com força. Eu não vou chorar, não vou chorar...

_**SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! ***_

Ai meu deus por favor faça ele parar, não aguento mais...

_**SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! ***_

Senti gosto de sangue na boca, rachei meus lábios mordendo...

_**SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! ***_

Agora meu pai descia as varadas nas minhas coxas...

_**SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! ***_

Eu podia sentir os vergões da vara se formando...

_**SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! *SU ICH! ***_

Para pai, para paiii. Pedi mentalmente...

E ele parou, continuei em silencio sem me mover. Meu pai largou as varas no chão e saiu do celeiro. Era o modo dele de dizer, que estava tudo acabado. Tentei levantar-me, mas a dor era muito grande. Comecei a soluçar de dor, arrependimento por quase ter perdido meu irmão, tristeza...

Fiquei debruçado sobre o feno por uns vinte minutos, tentando me acalmar e parar de chorar. Eu sabia que meu pai não ia voltar por celeiro, então eu poderia chorar a vontade.

Quando consegui me levantar, coloquei minhas calças e voltei lentamente pra casa. Minha mãe estava na cozinha preparando o jantar e meu pai estava na sala tomando seu whisky. Quando eu estava indo pra escada, pra afundar minha cabeça no travesseiro, meu pai me chamou. Limpei meu rosto pra apagar os vestígios de lagrimas do meu rosto.

-Jaspe?

-Sim, senhor?

-Sente se aqui. - Meu pai disse apontando a outra poltrona.

Sentei me com cuidado e me segurei pra não soltar um gemido.

Meu pai me perguntou sobre meu dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E ali, eu sabia que tinha sido perdoado...

**Fim do Flash Black**

_**Querem mais? Então mandem reviews!**_


End file.
